1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pumping system for liquid chemicals and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the usual way to pump chemicals from a drum was to provide a pump resting on top of the drum or elsewhere and extend a suction pipe therefrom down into the drum through an open hole in the top thereof. With the use of an open system such as described above, and particularly with poisonous or hazardous chemicals or the like, a problem was created by the chemicals that drip from the suction pipe when withdrawn therefrom and the user otherwise coming in contact with such chemicals, as for example when the pump was cleaned. Also, many times the user of the pump would not clean the pump and certain chemicals caused clogging or rusting thereof necessitating the replacement with new parts or a new pump.